This invention relates to novel isothiazole carboxamides of 6-(m-aminophenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole(m-aminotetramis ole), to processes for their preparation, and to their use for controlling helminths in warm-blooded animals.
British patent specification No. 1,365,515 discloses 6-(aminophenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazoles useful in the treatment of gastrointestinal nematodes in warm-blooded animals.
U.S. Patent No. 3,673,205 discloses dl- or 1-6-(m-aminophenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and their use as anthelmintics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,209 discloses dl-2,3,5,6-tetrahydro-6-phenyl-imidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and its use as an anthelmintic.